


Light the Sky

by Saraku



Series: Those Who Seek [MarcoAce Week 2016] [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MarcoAce Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraku/pseuds/Saraku
Summary: “There are people who said that freedom was only a fleeting dream,” Marco quipped, garnering Ace’s attention again. Marco was utterly enthralled by Ace’s silver eyes. “Would you agree with that, yoi?”





	

“Ace?”

“Hmm?” He hummed, leaning on Marco sleepily.

Instinctively, the older pirate raised a hand to brush Ace’s windswept hair. “What made you decide to become a pirate?”

Marco was curious about Ace’s past, and the rest of the crew was, too. The main question kept lingering in Marco’s mind; they’d seen Ace in battle, and despite how dense the teen could be, he was startlingly perceptive and could come up with a plan to change the battle in his favour – if it wasn’t already. Marco was intrigued on why someone with such talent became a pirate.

Not that he was complaining.

Silence met his words, and Marco furrowed his brows, peering over to see if Ace had fallen asleep. Instead, he saw clouded silver eyes, and Marco recognized that look – it was a look he once gave, a long time ago. “Sorry,” he started when Ace hadn’t responded, “I didn’t mean to bring up anything, yoi. You don’t have to ans – “

 “… Because we wanted to be free,” Ace responded, voice quiet and barely audible over the noise of the party. Marco, surprised and half-confused, made a noise even the man himself couldn’t identify, and barely reacted when Ace seemed to no longer be drowsy pulling himself away from Marco and making his way towards the ladder. Looking back at the commander, Ace tilted his head. “Goodnight, Marco.”

Marco’s eyes narrowed slightly as Ace’s footsteps decreased in sound. “Goodnight, Ace.” He sat on the floor of the crow’s nest for a few minutes, fingers lightly running at the painting, feeling the contours of layers being painted over upon. With a sigh, he shifted and stood up, wrapping the painting back in its packaging to ensure its safety before making his way to the deck.

To his expectations, the party was still in full swing – and would be until three in the morning, if previous experiences said anything – and many people were already passed out, some with a drink in their hands, some sleeping over one another; the ship rumbled with the sound of Whitebeard’s laughter, and Marco, despite his contemplating mood thanks to Ace’s… _moodiness_ , couldn’t help but smile.

On his way to his cabin, he spotted a familiar silhouette, flames harmlessly dancing at their body, and Marco hated seeing the depressed look Ace had on his face, and he knew it was because of the question he asked on the crow’s nest. Glancing upwards, the sun had already set, but the moonlight was bright enough for a certain event.

“Ace, yoi.”

The younger pirate jolted, turning his head to face Marco, and he gave a nod in recognition, turning back towards the glittering waters.  Marco sighed. “Ace. I’m talking to you.”

“Huh?” Ace began, a look of confusion gracing his features. “We already said goodnight, right? Doesn’t that mean that we technically aren’t seeing or speaking to each other until morning?”

Marco resisted the urge to roll his eyes – where did this kid grow up? In a jungle? Regardless, he offered his hand towards Ace, who still looked reluctant. “You mentioned wanting to be free, Ace.” He inwardly sighed when Ace stiffened slightly at the mention of their earlier conversation. “Haven’t you ever wanted to see what freedom truly is, Ace?” Marco asked,

Marco felt something bite in him when Ace hesitated in giving his hand, but at the sight of the younger pirate’s determined look, Marco couldn’t help but grin. “Hold on tight, yoi.”

“Wha – _Marco!”_ Ace’s question turned into a shout as Marco transformed into his Phoenix form, moving swiftly as Ace fixed his grasp on his flame-like feathers, and Marco couldn’t help but laugh internally as Ace’s shout eventually quieted, turning into wondrous laughter as their father – _their_ father; there were days Marco couldn’t believe Ace had actually joined them – let out a booming laugh, clearly seeing what antics Marco was up to.

They flew for quite some time, and Marco relished the joyous, childlike laughter Ace was emitting. They eventually landed on a nearby, deserter island, and Ace slid of Marco, face flushed from the excitement of having never flown before.

(Marco never let anyone fly on him unless it was an emergency, but Ace was special.)

“That was – that was amazing!” Ace cheered, looking much happier than he was earlier. “Thanks, Marco!”

Marco smiled in response, tugging at Ace’s arm and making him look at the spectacle. Ace’s eyes widened slightly, and Marco knew it was because this was the first-time Ace had seen the _Moby Dick_ at night during a party – it looked like a private light show, and the moon only added to it. The water surrounding the ship refracted the colours, mixing into hues of light blue, oranges, yellows, reds; the colours the eyes could see.

“Look at where we are, Ace.” He looked the teen in the eye. “Look at where you started. _This_ is what it means to be free.”

Ace nodded numbly, sitting down almost unconsciously and nearly stumbling to the ground, and his eyes reflected the moonlight and various colours coming from the _Moby Dick_.

The teen looked at him, curiosity shining in his eyes. “What it is?” He asked, it breathless, and Marco grinned. He sat down beside Ace and rested hand on raven hair, prompting a small noise of surprise. “Marco?”

“Freedom doesn’t have to be about being a leader, or being the strongest in the world, yoi,” Marco said, looking towards the star-covered ocean, and, in the distance, the Moby Dick’s partying scene. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ace wince, and Marco, looking away from the scene, faced Ace eye to eye and extended his hand. “Freedom can show up in many forms. In my case, it what when I joined Oyaji.”

_“Why do you call him Oyaji?”_

_“Because he calls us his sons.”_

Marco couldn’t help but give a bitter laugh the day Ace had asked that question, since that was when he realized what Ace was longing for – after all, it was something the Phoenix himself had once searched for. “Do you think you’re free, Ace?”

Ace, who had been silent for an eerie amount of time now, lifted his head and let out a noise; a mix between laughter filled with contentment, and a sigh filled with longing.

“Funny,” Ace mused, “and here, I thought you knew. That – that you knew I was freest with you.”

Marco froze, analyzing Ace’s words. He couldn’t possibly mean –

Something heavy rested itself on his shoulder; Ace had slumped over on him again, a weary look painted on his face. “Sorry for being a burden, Marco,” he whispered, and Marco glanced at his face, feeling something akin to pain.

“Hey.” The teen jolted, clearly surprised at the commanding tone Marco used. “Hey,” he repeated, this time softly, letting his hand tangle in Ace’s dark hair. “Honestly, I should smack you over the head, yoi.” He smiled, watching Ace’s facial expression carefully. “You can’t be a burden when you see someone the same way they see you.”

Ace’s silver eyes widened, illuminated by the party colours coming from the _Moby Dick._ Marco stayed silent giving Ace time to digest his words. “What are you talking about, M-Marco?” He stuttered, faint colouring spreading on Ace’s face. “You can’t really mean – “

“Have you ever considered that, Ac – “

Marco was cut off wth Ace catching him into a tight hug, one filled with relief and acceptance and _hope_. Marco smiled, returning the hug as Ace loosened slightly. “I didn’t think…” Ace muttered, pulling away slightly. “I just – I really didn’t know what to expect. Anger, and grossness, maybe?”

Marco lightly hit the back of Ace’s head. “You’re really oblivious, yoi.”

“Hey! I take offense to that!” Ace retorted, scowling and crossing his arms like a petulant child.

Marco let out a light, playful huff, enjoying the silence that followed. The laughter coming from the ship echoed at the empty waters, easily reaching their ears as Ace eventually tangled their hands together. “There are people who said that freedom was only a fleeting dream,” Marco quipped, garnering Ace’s attention again. Marco was utterly enthralled by Ace’s silver eyes. “Would you agree with that, yoi?”

Ace grinned. “If the ones who told you that are nobles, then you’ve got that right. Freedom… it’s like… lighting up the sky.” And with that, Ace snuggled into Marco’s chest, letting out a content sigh. “It’s even better when you light it up,” he mumbled.

Marco’s arms moved to embrace Ace, humming softly as he watched the partying environment of their home, occasionally tangling a hand in Ace’s locks as the teen eventually succumbed to sleep.

_I was told love would chain me; they were wrong._

_It set me free._

**Author's Note:**

> For MarcoAce Week. Will likely be my only entry because I’m terrible with finishing things on time and I’m busy.  
> Ahahaha, everyone is so out of character. I need more practice with romance.


End file.
